


Bizarre Love Triangle

by silkworm



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, community college setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkworm/pseuds/silkworm
Summary: Ray ditched class. He rushed to his car and called his mom. Out of breath and panic-crying into the receiver. She explained things slowly. Her voice carrying calmly through the other side of the phone. That that’s just how things are. Some people were Fates. Like her and her mother before her. And now apparently so was Ray.





	

_I'm not sure what this could mean_  
_I don't think you're what you seem_  
_I do admit to myself_  
_That if I hurt someone else_  
_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_  
 

Ray wrung his hands together, contemplating what he would say. Trying to organizing his zig-zagging thoughts into tidy little piles. He wanted to be gentle as he could with his words since Gerard.. meant so much to him. He was his first boyfriend. His first everything.

Speaking of... Gerard would be over any minute. His Face flushed from riding his bike the 6 blocks it took to get to his house. He could picture it now, his signature inky hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His lip quivered. Ray felt guilt settle deep into the bottom of his gut. Icy cold and startling. His anxiety was starting to make him pace around. He avoided looking at his wrist. Looking at out his window or his bedroom door. Then he heard Gerard’s familiar knock signaling his arrival.

Ray took a quick breath to ground himself, tried to keep a straight face as Gerard greeted him warmly. Swept him up in a tight hug. Ray’s stomach ached something terrible. Knotting itself into shapes even doctors and acrobats would be astonished at. He committed Gerard’s smiling face to memory because after this moment he wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever see him again.

“I’m glad you called. I missed you,” Gerard had always been the affectionate type. And normally Ray loved it, craved it even. But now it was just an ugly reminder of what Ray was about to throw away. “What’d you want to talk about?” Gerard tucked a piece of his own hair behind his ear, eyes flicking to Ray’s lips before up again to his eyes demurely.

Ray could recall the first time he kissed Gerard. At the back of his mind, it played like a montage in some old movie. It was here in his bedroom, the summer before senior year. It had been a torrid night; the only cure for the heat was night swimming. They dried off and shivered as the AC blew on them. Ray couldn’t help but keep sneaking peeks at Gerard. At that point, they’d been friends for years already but he couldn’t remember the exact date of when he started feeling so lovesick. Gerard finally caught him staring and before he could question anything, Ray blurted out how beautiful he looked. How beautiful he’d always looked to him. Gerard’s round face turned scarlet. And Ray wanted to see it stay that way, so he bridged the gap between them. He asked to kiss him in a whisper ghosted over Gerard’s lips. Who surged forward with the answer.

“..You’re being really quiet for someone who wanted me to rush over and talk.” Gerard pouted. His boyfriend’s honeyed voice drew him out of his reverie. “What’s the matter? You weren’t being like this at lunch.”  
  


><><><><><><><><><  
  


Which was because Ray hadn’t noticed at lunch. They shared a roll of shrimp tempura sushi at Kamikaze’s. Their new favorite hangout. It was much after lunch when he was walking back to class alone after having just dropped Gerard off at the entrance of the art building. When out of the blue Ray’s eyes caught the attention of a mark he’d never seen before. He just fished his phone from his pocket when he saw the dark splotch on his wrist. He tried wiping it away. When he recognized the shape of it. Comet-like, with a fiery tail. He felt the color drain from his face.

No fucking way. Just like the one his friend Frank had on his neck. Ray ditched class. He rushed to his car and called his mom. Out of breath and panic-crying into the receiver. She explained things slowly. Her voice carrying calmly through the other side of the phone. That that’s just how things are. Some people were Fates. Like her and her mother before her. And now apparently so was Ray.

He knew the stories and what it meant. That you were fated to be with whoever sported matching birthmarks. His parents had identical crescent moons on their backs. Red and bumpy in texture and color. He could remember splaying his fingers over his mother’s when she held him. He never thought he’d end up with a birthmark of his own. His brothers never showed any signs of developing their own, so he figured he wouldn’t either.

“T-This will ruin everything,” He choked out hoarsely, throat and voice raw from still shedding tears. “I don’t want to lose Gerard.”

“Mijo, he will understand. You two will find a way to still be friends.” His mother's words did no use to comfort him, he could still feel his heartbreaking. He just knew this would wedge an ocean of space between them.  
  


><><><><><><><><><  
  


“I’m sorry I flaked on you.” Ray felt a sharp prickling at the corners of his eyes. He might start crying again, at any moment. He felt on the verge of tears ever since. “Something came up.” He mumbled, tugging at the sleeve of the sweater he pulled on as soon as he stepped foot in his bedroom. His favorite one, the one Gerard had got him for Christmas. It was black with a red rose embroidered on it.

“Oh, um. No big deal. I found a ride.” Ray saw him sit up straighter, probably gauging something was up. “What do you mean?” Gerard probably felt his unease, his mood shifted. “Is something wrong?”

Ray couldn’t bring himself to lie to Gerard. He loved him, and he didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship in the process of this transition he was going to be forced to endure. Was he just going to wake up one day and fall out of love with Gerard? As impossible as that sounded, he didn’t want to put him through that in case that’s exactly what would happen. He was so careless. Fates weren’t supposed to be paired up until they knew for sure.

But it’s not like Ray wanted this. He didn’t even know he was a Fate until 2 pm today. He wasn’t born with his mark. It showed up over time, like a snapshot from a polaroid picture. Developing from nothing but thin air.  

Gerard was looking at him curiously, waiting for an answer. Patient as ever, as he was in all things. In art and in love. Coaxing Ray to relax around his fingers, finessing the tiniest detail brush into intricate patterns on canvas. How could Gerard not be the one for him? When they fit together in their afterglow he could feel it. And he had felt it again just today at lunch when Gerard wiped a bit of spicy mayo off his chin with a napkin.

Frank was a good friend of his, but he’d never thought of him romantically. Especially not in a twin flame sort of way. He fun to hang around with. Their most common interest was music, more specifically guitar and punk rock. He wasn’t finding himself fawning over the shorter man or anything. It didn’t make sense. Would he start too? And when?

“I.. I called you over because I noticed something.” He hated being cryptic. But it was so hard to just come out with it.

“Like what? It’s not a skin lesion is it?” Ray quickly shook his head, snuffing that right the fuck out. “Then what? Tell me, Ray. You asked me to come over without any explanation. You forgot to pick me up after school. I’m trying really fucking hard to not lose my cool right now. A-Are you breaking up with me or something?” Gerard looked physically pained, his voice even had that high inflection that he got when something upset him. Ray wanted to take that pain away, it hurt knowing he’d just be adding to it.

“No.. but you’ll want too.” He pushed his sleeve up to his elbow and presented his wrist to him. Gerard blinked a couple times in confusion before noticing and recognizing what he was looking at. He ran his fingers over it in awe. Sending sparks up Ray’s spine. He bottled up those feelings, they just felt so wrong in his current situation. “I swear Gerard, I-I’ve never seen it before today. I’m so sorry, baby. You know I love you. I’ll… I’ll fight it.”

An abrupt sound cut-off Ray’s incessant babbling.

“Oh God, G.. Please don’t cry--wait? Are you laughing…...?” He bent over to peek underneath Gerard’s hair that covered his face as he doubled over. Tears were streaming down his face as he cracked up. “GERARD! What is so funny??!”

“I! I thought!” He gasped through his laughter, “I thought you were breaking up with... With me!”  Ray didn’t understand what was so funny still. Here he was pouring his heart out, and all Gerard could do was laugh. It was very out of character for him.

“Now I’m the one that’s confused… aren’t you upset? You just found out I’m a Fate.” He watched as Gerard wiped at his eyes, giggling every few seconds. “As in fated. With Frankie, no less.”

“I know.. That’s what so funny.” He beamed. Leaning over and kissing Ray square on the lips. Ray flapped his hands, pulling back to look at Gerard with huge saucer-like eyes.

“W-Why are you okay with this? Doesn’t this mean we have to break up…? I’ve been crying since I found out. And my mom’s been no help. Mmmh.” Gerard kissed him again, successfully quieting him. He’d miss every part of him if they did somehow manage to drift apart. Maybe Gerard took this as a challenge, holding onto Ray as long as he could manage. He wanted them to be tethered together, fated; it just wasn’t fair.

“Baby, don’t cry anymore over this. Okay?” Gerard was still grinning at him, hands cupping his face as he looked into his eyes. “I think we’ll be able to make this work.”

Ray furrowed his brows. Perplexed at the turn of events unfolding. “But how do you know that? Like, for sure? What if I fall out of love with you? I haven’t even told Frankie yet. I… we just found out I’m a Fate, remember!”

“You wanna know how I know?” Ray arched an eyebrow at him. Nodding skeptically. “Okay, promise you won’t be mad.”

“Well you’re not mad at me, so it’s only fair I don’t get mad at you.”

Gerard reached over and grabbed a wet nap from Ray’s desk and started wiping at his face. Makeup came off his face in streaks. Exposing a mark on the apple of his cheek. “I’ve been so afraid to tell you... I didn’t know how.” He said with a shy smile and eyes downcast.

“You. Y-You’ve been..” Ray scooted closer to inspect his face, a siamese smile slowly forming on his lips. “Wearing makeup to hide yours.” It was indistinguishable from the one Ray had. Exactly the same in width and color. Ray had to touch it. Feel it himself. To make sure it was really happening. Gerard nuzzled back against his hand and purred.

“Hey.” Gerard piped up, briefly bringing a pause to their lovefest. “We should give Frankie a call. He’s not gonna believe this.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting here (pls be gentle with me)
> 
> This was just supposed to be a gift for my best friend and SUPPOSED to be way More OT3 (Frank/Ray/Gerard) oriented than it turned out to be, but I really liked it nonetheless, so much so that I'm posting it. 
> 
> (Also I'm super interested in expanding this AU)
> 
> Enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
